


Вальс над лесом

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Romance, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Феи... Волшебные существа невероятной красоты. Почему к ним так влечет, почему их души так прекрасны, почему в них влюбляешься и не замечаешь? Точнее, не в них, не о них речь. А об одной, конкретной фее с лиловыми искорками в глазах.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 5





	Вальс над лесом

В тот день победы Зубная фея была сама не своя: казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и ее эмоции сами закружатся вокруг в вальсе, как стайка помощниц. Крылья за спиной трепетали со скоростью, недоступной глазу, и она носилась в радостной суете. Джек хорошо запомнил тот момент, когда она счастливо повисла на нем, болтая ногами. Какие там ужасы битвы и упоение борьбы! Все это меркло, и в воспоминаниях почему-то отложилось только легкое прикосновение ее рук, обнимающих его за шею.

Забавно. Джек ведь не думал, что с ним такое случится. В конце концов, он, трехсотлетний мальчишка, на уме имел только шалости. Неужели через триста лет он начал… взрослеть? Ха-ха…  
— Привет, — он привычно облокотился на посох, наблюдая за рабочей суетой маленьких фей. Пчелки: никогда не устают. Их снование туда-сюда по своим делам всегда заставляло его улыбаться.  
— Джек! — Зубная фея никогда не сдерживала своих порывов. Так чудесно и легко она поддается своему счастью и летит к нему, чтобы за секунду до столкновения застыть, оказавшись даже слишком близко. А ему бы хотелось, чтобы она не рассчитала расстояния еще чуть-чуть, еще капельку. — Какими судьбами? — щебечет она. — Я рада, что ты зашел! Не хочешь посмотреть на новую партию белоснежных зубиков?  
— С кровью и ошметками десны? — с шумным смеющимся выдохом уточнил Джек. Она рассмеялась:  
— Ну ладно, ладно. Тогда, может… — к ней подлетела миниатюрная помощница и что-то пропищала на ухо. — А?.. К дантисту? Ну, тогда, конечно, вы должны…

Джек на секунду отвлекся, пока фея раздавала указания, задумавшись о сложных отношениях зубных врачей и зубных фей.  
— Ты, хм, сильно занята, верно? — спросил Джек, когда она снова повернулась к нему. Кому угодно другому он предложил бы отвлечься, повеселиться, словом, просто забыть о работе, но не Фее. Сейчас, кажется, все это прозвучит совсем по-детски. У них есть работа, занимающая уйму времени. Приятная, конечно, у Джека и вовсе — безделье, никаких сроков и точных дат, но у нее… Каждый день — сотни обожаемых зубиков. Эта увлеченность. Сколько же в ней красоты.  
— Как всегда, Джек, — тепло улыбнулась она. — Я тебе всегда рада, ты же знаешь! Не имеет значения, сколько у меня дел!

Даже во время разговора в ней постоянно кипела жизнь, такая легкая, как перышко. Джек вообще-то не часто задумывался о красоте. Да, пожалуй, луна, ледяные узоры на стеклянной и водной глади, но все это меркло в сравнении с ней. Легкая, светлая, Фея кружилась почти как снежинка, только ярче, насыщенней, живей. Иногда Джек ловил себя на мысли, что если бы только умел танцевать, непременно пригласил бы ее на вальс в воздухе. А потом он, правда, мотал головой.

Уходить от нее всегда тяжело. Он мог часами кружиться вместе с зубными крохами, стараясь не мешать им и наблюдать. Но рано или поздно приходилось признавать, что и ему есть чем заняться. Когда дети с улиц расходились по домам, Джек часто зависал где-нибудь на отдых. Иногда, как сегодня, он заходил к Джейми по старой памяти и рассказывал ему байки, как старший брат. Правда, Джейми уже совсем большой: подросток, как никак, но по-прежнему оставалась в нем эта вера и живость.  
— Джек? — позвал мальчик его после минутки молчания.  
— М?  
— А ты когда-нибудь, ну… общался с девчонками?  
— Э, что? — Джек даже немного растерялся, наблюдая, как у мальчонки краснеют уши. — Конечно, общался.  
— Я не о том, — голос Джейми снизился почти до шепота, а в конце совсем затих, — знаешь, у нас в школе одна девочка, ну… — он совсем стушевался, — красивая, Джек.

Джек рассмеялся, не насмешливо, по-теплому и немного понимающе, приобнимая мальчика.  
— Поздравляю, Джейми. Удачи тебе. Но тут я, увы, не советчик.  
— А мне одна знакомая сказала, когда мы немного беседовали об этом, что девушки иногда влюбляются не в человека, а в его симпатию к себе. Это правда?  
— Ох, не знаю, Джейми, — Джек все так же улыбался, думая, как здорово, если так и есть. — Но если искать любви, то не так уж важно, где она взяла начало. Не так уж важно, наверное, во что ты влюбился: в ее искренние, чистые, как зеркало души, глаза или в прозрачные крылья за спиной, — Джейми странно на него глянул, и Джек моментально исправился:  
— Я имею в виду, образно.  
— Надеюсь, ты прав. Зубная Фея очень красивая.  
— Да, — выдохнул облачко невесомого пара Джек, понимая, что его поймали с поличным. — Но только никому, ага?

Джейми серьезно кивнул, но потом все равно улыбнулся.  
— Может, тебе стоит выдернуть себе пару зубов? — хихикнул он.  
— Ох, Джейми, боюсь, новые у меня не вырастут спустя столько лет, — хмыкнул Джек. И вспомнил ласковые касания к лицу, нежные пальцы на щеке. Так ли важно, что она полезла смотреть его «белоснежные как снег» зубы?  
— Что ж, Джейми, думаю, пора в кровать, иначе не выспишься.  
— Удачи, Джек. Буду ждать тебя.  
— И тебе, Джейми. Я приду снова, не успеешь ты и глазом моргнуть.

И Джек выпрыгнул в окно, оттолкнувшись босыми ступнями от подоконника. У самого асфальта его подхватил ветер и закружил, занося на все более рискованные виражи. От чего-то Джеку стало так свободно, что он засмеялся в полете, желая почти кричать, чтобы мир услышал. И это не всегдашнее лихое веселье, что-то новое, кружащее голову и заполняющее все внутри щекотными снежинками, только не ледяными, а теплыми.

Зубная Фея улыбалась, встречая его. Как она узнала, что он во второй раз на дню решит ворваться ураганом? Но она его ждала.  
— Как продвигается работа в час-пик?  
— Они справляются, — кивнула Фея на сующих малюток. — Просто чудо, Джек! Сегодня такая ночь! Детки…

Джеку показалось, что Фея пыталась сдержать свой порыв на первой фразе зачем-то, но у нее не вышло, и ее звонкий голосок снова полился ручьем. Она с головой уходила в восторг, и Джек даже немного завис, уже не в первый раз, погружаясь в этот чистый родник восхищения. Зубная Фея то облетала его вокруг, то приближалась, то наоборот: порывалась назад. Словно ждала чего-то. Словно тоже хотела услышать его голос.  
— Раз твои помощницы так чудесно справляются, — он улыбнулся, как бы пытаясь подготовить себя к отказу, — может, мы немного, ну… прогуляемся?  
— О, Джек! Конечно, я так рада! Еще пару мгновений, — Фея отдала последние указания, волнуясь уходить в такой момент. Джек сильно удивился, что она решилась, и теперь довольно ощутимо нервничал, хотя последний раз это числилось за ним очень давно.

Они летели по какой-то кривой траектории: Джек постоянно вертелся, вокруг своей оси, стараясь уследить за Феей, а она наслаждалась свободой, кидаясь во все стороны. Он ловил ее взгляд буквально каждую секунду и снова терял из виду, довольно улыбаясь. Она ведь невероятная, второй такой нет.

Джек вспоминал, как первый раз оказался с ней близко. Забавно, он не раз встречался с Песочником и постоянно ругался с Кроликом, прекрасно знал о Санте, но никогда не общался с Зубной Феей. Никогда не пытался разглядеть ее гармоничную красоту или поймать чистую улыбку. Забавно, Фея не умела улыбаться натянуто, или кисло, или иронично. Для нее всего этого не существовало. В ее глазах всегда плясали лиловые искорки. Наверное, на то она и Фея, настоящая. Фея, которая может отобрать бумеранги у Кролика или у которой удар, как у неплохого боксера… Джеку хотелось смеяться от этих воспоминаний, в них не осталось кошмара.

Они кружились над лесом, вдали от города, замирая прямо в воздухе.  
— Слушай, давай кое-что попробуем? — Джек вспомнил одну свою мысль, но спросил прежде, чем успел ее отогнать.  
— А, что? — Фея заинтересовалась, по-чудесному с любопытством подавшись вперед.  
— Смотри, — Джек отпустил посох, встав на него ногами, чтобы освободить обе руки. — Теперь вот так, — он взял ее теплые ладони в свои. — Представь, что звучит музыка, вечерняя, лунная, совсем тихая.

Зубная Фея улыбнулась, ощущая, как Джек ведет ее, одновременно переступая ногами по посоху. Как по заказу, вокруг начали свой танец снежинки, оседая иногда на его волосах или на ее перьях. Касаясь Джека, снежинки не таяли, и Фея завороженно следила, как они переливаются в лунном свете. Джек крепко, но мягко сжал ее ладони, и ей не казалось холодным это касание. С ней остались только снежинки, Джек и ритм вальса над лесом.


End file.
